blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Frequently Asked Questions
The pins in Blockate's #help channel was getting filled up. This article is for questions frequently asked on the Blockate discord server's #help channel. How do I use teleporters? (subsnya) When using !tele, just hover over a block and say !tele, that block that you hovered over will be the teleporter, now all you have to do is to click on another block, which will be the destination. However, when using !eztele, it's a little different because instead of the block hovered over being the teleporter, it's actually the destination. You hover over a block, say !eztele, and then click on any block to make it teleport you to the block your cursor was on when you said !eztele in the chat. How do you make checkpoints? (subsnya) There are 2 ways, using teams or stats. Using teams: Put a spawn as the checkpoint and do !spawn team (team color) on the spawn, and !teamer (team name/color), so when people step on it they get added to the team and when they die they spawn on that spawn, but if you don't have another spawn that's for a specific team, they could spawn there instead, so make sure to have a "Lobby" team or something, and make it so the spawn in the lobby is for people in the Lobby team only, that way people in the other teams won't spawn there, also make sure that when people join, they automatically get assigned to the Lobby team, in order to do this you need to use the !team auto (team name) command. If you don't know how to add teams, it's simple. The command is !team add (brickcolor), you can change the name of the team using !team name (team name/color). Using stats: Make a stat using the !stat add (stat name) command, and put a statgiver on the checkpoint using the !statgiver (stat name) (amount) command, and put a stat tele on the spawn that teleports you to the checkpoint using the !stattele (stat name) (amount) command. Here's an example: !stat add CP, !statgiver CP 1 (on the checkpoint), !stattele CP 1 (on the spawn). Now when people walk over the checkpoint they get a stat, and when they die they will spawn on the normal spawnpoint but they'll get immediately teleported back to their checkpoint. If you have a lot of checkpoints just do the same thing except without adding a new stat. So if you have 2 checkpoints just put a statgiver on the new checkpoint and a stattele on the first checkpoint that teleports you to the new checkpoint. Here's an example: !statgiver CP 2 (on the new checkpoint), !stattele CP 2 (on the first checkpoint). FYI: Teams don't save after leaving, so It's best to use stats. How to use !warplocation? (fewkz) Warp locations are like spawnpoints that can only be spawned at when you go through a warp. Warplocations must have a word that will be used to specify which warplocation your warp block is to teleport to. You can choose which warplocation for the warp block to teleport to by putting the exact same word as you put for the desired warplocation after the id of the world. For example: !warp (world id) (desired warplocation word goes here) How to get Elite builder/Feature (RyansNutella) Basic Process: Go to #rules-info, go to the Links section, and find the link for Elite Builder/Feature Requests. Feature Criteria: Build a world of sufficient quality. The metric is boiled down to aesthetic and gameplay. These categories will be weighed differently depending on the genre of the world. (Ex: A showcase will have much more emphasis on aesthetic than gameplay while a fighting game will lean more towards its gameplay.) Elite Builder Criteria: Demonstrate that you can build at a consistently high level. The metric is boiled down to aesthetic, gameplay, and consistency. The nature of the status requires the applicant to be well-rounded and proficient at building. For this reason, it is significantly harder to obtain elite builder. Applying for features first is recommended. Advice/Best Practices: (List is not extensive) Avoid useless color blending. In an obby, your platforms should not blend with your walls. More often than not, not only will that area of the world look more plain, but also will bump you down on gameplay as well. Space the objects in your world properly. An area that's needlessly cramped or spacious is an easy way to have your aesthetic (and maybe also gameplay) bumped down. Utilize lighting as best as you can. Proper lighting is an often underutilized and/or misused aspect that greatly contributes to the atmosphere of your world. Oftentimes its lack of use is a missed opportunity, use it. Ensure your worlds have at least 5 minutes worth of content. This baseline changes depending on the genre, but if your world is miniscule, you will a reject on the basis there is too little to properly judge. Consistency is key. Not just for elite builder applications; the lower points of a singular world will affect a feature verdict. Build as best as you can, or risk a higher chance of rejection.